


apathy

by ItsLexAgain



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Depression, Gen, Lost - Freeform, Sadness, rick sanchez - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLexAgain/pseuds/ItsLexAgain
Summary: All die Zeit die ich außerhalb dieses sicheren Raumes verbringe, verbringe ich in Einsamkeit. In Stille, in erdrückender Stille - denn wer würde denn schon ein einziges Geräusch von mir hören wollen?!Niemand muss ein Wort von mir hören, eine Silbe ist schon genug, genug um mich abzuschreiben, um mich abzustemplen. Eine Silbe von mir und jede Chance ist vergeben.





	apathy

**Author's Note:**

> hello, folks.

All das hier ist ein Chaos. 

Chaos, Chaos, Chaos, Chaos, ein verdammtes Chaos!

All die Zeit die ich außerhalb dieses sicheren Raumes verbringe, verbringe ich in Einsamkeit. In Stille, in erdrückender Stille - denn wer würde denn schon ein einziges Geräusch von mir hören wollen?!  
Niemand muss ein Wort von mir hören, eine Silbe ist schon genug, genug um mich abzuschreiben, um mich abzustemplen. Eine Silbe von mir und jede Chance ist vergeben. 

Also lauf ich außerhalb herum, von Stille umgeben, die ich nicht nur andere empfangen, die andere an mich aussenden. Ich versuche sie zu ignorieren, sie ist nicht da, nein, es gibt sie nicht - aber soetwas kann man nicht ignorieren. Wie soll man ignorieren, dass all die anderen, ja jede verdammte Person, dich hasst?!

Hasst, hasst, hasst, hasst, hasst, hasst!

Es gibt keine anderen Anzeichen, nein, das hier sind keine widersprüchlichen Signale. Das hier ist unmissverständlich. Das kann man nicht missverstehen. Hass ist was es ist. Und wie traurig wäre es, wenn es sogar noch weniger als das wäre?

Apathie?

Apathie. 

Ha, sie bringen nicht einmal Hass für mich auf. Nein, so weit würden sie nicht gehen, nicht wahr? Es ist Apathie. Reine, bestimmt nicht einmal wahrgenommene, Teilnahmelosigkeit. Desinteresse. 

Ich war ihnen egal.

Egal.

Das ist noch trauriger als wenn sie mich hassen würden.

Was für ein trauriges, armes Persönchen ich doch bin. Nicht gehasst. Aber nicht gesehen. So, als ob diese Stille mich aufgesogen hätte.

Also rannte ich von außerhalb in meinen sicheren Raum hinein. Nur ich allein, allein, allein, allein. Ich war gott verdammt allein. Wen würde das denn schon stören, nicht wahr? Wen?!

Wer stört sich daran, dass ich allein in diesem Raum hockte, unter der Bettdecke begraben, von   
völliger Dunkelheit verschluckt. Fenster verschlossen, kein Tageslicht das hinein kriecht, die Tür versperrt. Lichtdicht, Geräusche wurden abgewiesen. Nur ich. Ich, ich, ich, ich. Allein.

Also, wen würde das bitte stören? Die vielen Menschen, die versuchen zu mir durchzudringen? Wer soll das bitte sein und wo stecken sie?!

Nein. Ich war es. Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Den einzigen den all dies hier störte war ich. Nicht einmal hiermit konnte ich zufrieden sein. Sie wollen, dass ich allein bin. Das ist alles was mir erlaubt ist und gerade das, frisst mich bis auf die Knochen auf! Es macht mich fertig.

Es tötet mich.

Nein, es ist kein umbringen. Umbringen klingt zu nett, beinahe so als sei ich ein Mensch. Ich bin kein Mensch. Nur ein einsames Tier, welches man tötet. Es ist abgeschottet, ungeliebt. Aber nicht gehasst.

Apathie. Tod.

Das ist das was mich erwartet. Das was man mir erlaubt zu haben. Apathie von außen, und den eigenen Tod. Denn ein eigenes Leben besitze ich ja nicht.

Es wurde von diesem Chaos ausgelöscht.


End file.
